


MDC Fashion Designer for Superheroes

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Pinch of Salt, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, More cracky the further you go, Post Trash Kraken comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life, but there's something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret... no, not that secret, well, er, a, what I mean is yes, I am Ladybug, but I another secret.  After Chat Noir and I saved New York City from the Trash Kraken (it's in the comics), the heroes of America introduced me to a wizard that's been teaching me how to channel my Creation magic into the clothing and accessories that I create, giving them magical power.  As part of my training, I've been upgrading heroes all around the world.





	1. The Reveal

Marinette managed to get into class a couple minutes before the bell, to find the now normal scene of the class crowding around Lila, who was taking up Nino's spot next to Adrien.

Alya started bouncing in excitement while looking at her phone, "Majestia is the latest hero to get a new outfit, and it looks A-MAZ-ING!"  Alya showed the picture to the class and they all talked excitedly about it.

Marinette hid her blush at the compliments behind her hands, and thankful that no one was looking at her to question why she was hiding.

Lila smirked, "During my travels to Achu, I met the designer of this outfit and a few of the other new outfits."

Marinette growled and Adrien shook his head, but no one noticed either reaction.

Rose squeaked, "Really?"

"Yes, and since I know a lot about fashion from the designers that my mom knows, I even suggested that he add these lines here to make the outfit have a bolder look."

Alya grabbed her phone back and started typing in it, "That's so cool!  What powers does the suit come with?"

Lila looked momentarily perplexed, "Powers?"  But Lila quickly regained composure, "I was sworn to secrecy, it's better to surprise the baddies that way."

Alya sounded disappointed, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Marinette spoke up, "Hey Lila, if you know so much about fashion, are you going to enter the competition next week?"

Lila hid her contempt with a smile, "It'd be a lot of fun, but I have so many important things I'm working on, I don't normally have time for something as frivolous as fashion."

' _Purrfect!  Stupid brain, no punning._ '  Marinette frowned at looked at Adrien, "Hey Adrien, I'm sure Lila didn't mean to insult all of the work you and your father do."

Lila dropped her mouth open.  ' _How do I fix this!_ '

Adrien smiled at looked up at Marinette, "Thanks Marinette, knowing that you care is enough to make it all worth it."

Lila spoke up, "What I meant was..."

Ms Bustier walked into the classroom, "Ok everyone, take your seats."  Everyone took their seats, and as Lila reached her seat in the back row, Marinette noticed Lila glaring at her.

Adrien passed Marinette a note, "Impressive how you got Lila to accidentally insult me like that."

Marinette passed a note back, "If nothing else, taking the high(ish) road is more fun.  Thanks for having my back, my Everyday Chat Noir :3 Though, I do wonder how long it'll take to de-evilize her"

Adrien passed back another note, "I feel guilty about how much I enjoyed seeing her squirm, but that's what she gets for insulting ~~my~~ you =^.^="

' _What was he going to say?  My just a very good friend?  My Everyday Lady?  Ahhhhh!_ '

Alya slides a note over to Marinette, "What are you talking about?  High Road?  Everyday Chat Noir?  What's this about de-evilizing?  Just what did you rope Adrien into doing?"

' _Might as well be honest._ '  "Adrien knows that Lila is a lair, and he convinced me that I should take a higher road than just directly humiliating Lila by publicly exposing her lies.  We're working together to change her ways, baby steps."

Alya shook her head and sighed, ' _I can't believe she got Adrien to believe her crazy ideas._ '

 

* * *

 

Class proceeded normally for the next twenty minutes or so, until suddenly the door opens revealing a portal, and Doorman steps through.

Alya squeals, "It's Doorman!"  Alya pulls out her phone to live stream and then pouts, "There's no cellphone service."

Doorman speaks to the class, "Sorry for the interruption class, but there's an emergency in China, and I need to borrow Marinette to save a friend's life."

Chloe scoffs, "The only thing she's good at doing is being a disaster."

Marinette stands up and walks up to Doorman, "My supplies are in my room."

Doorman nods in acknowledgement, and then puts a device on the teacher's desk, "Madam, this is a signal jammer, please keep the student's here in the classroom until we return, knowing Marinette, it should only take 10 to 20 minutes."  Doorman closes the door, and then opens it again creating a new portal to Marinette's room (A/N There is little to no evidence on how his powers actually work, so I'm winging it).

Alya's mouth drops, "How does Doorman know you?"

"Later Alya.  Sorry guys for keeping a big secret from you, but I'll explain everything when I get back."

Only Marinette was in position to see the contempt on Lila's face, but that worked for Marinette.  She quickly looked into Lila's eyes before giving her a smile, and then left through the portal.

Once the door closed, the class erupted in questions.  It seemed that no one had any idea what was going on, and Ms. Bustier gave up on continuing her lecture.

Alya typed on her tablet before groaning in frustration.  "Ms. Bustier, does your computer have an ethernet connection to the internet?"

"Yes?  Why do you ask?"

"The jammer shouldn't affect it then.  We can search for sighting of Doorman in China to figure out what's going on."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Adrien, can you do it?  You know Chinese right?"

"I know Mandarin, which should be good enough."  Adrien gets up and walks over to the teacher’s computer.  After a little bit of searching, he finds a live stream in a news article, and plays it on the projector.  "The news site says that the superhero known as 'Spectral Suit' has been unraveling.”  He does a search on the superhero, “It says that he was a mage that was murdered by an exiled student, and his spirit now possesses the clothes he died in." (A/N Alphonse from FMA is cool, so why not borrow a bit from him).

Doorman appears on the screen, walking towards the fading hero, and following behind him is a much shorter person, wearing a completing pink outfit that looks like a 1950s era nurse’s outfit, but has a ninja style cloth mask covering her head.  Besides that, all they can see are two pigtails, both of which are pink.

Max crunches some numbers, "According to my calculations, Marinette didn't have time to change just her outfit, let alone her hair, but she does love pink and looks to be the same height as that girl."

The rest of the class murmured to that statement.

Doorman turned to talk to the reporters, while the pink girl knelled down next to Spectral Suit.

Adrien perks up, "Doorman says she is a new junior superhero known as 'Seamstress'."

Alya is typing into her phone, taking notes to post into her blog later, "That name describes my BFF pretty well."

Seamstress opens up her bag, pulling out various tools and fabrics.  She stops, it looks like she's concentrating, and then her hands start to glow.  She picks up the tools and fabrics, which now glow as well, and she starts sewing the fabrics into Spectral Suit's body.  The class watches in silence, and after a few minutes, the new fabric changes color and texture, perfectly blending into the original suit.  Spectral Suit stands up, er, well, floats upright, and shakes Seamstress' hand with his haunted glove.

Seamstress walks up to Doorman, and they talk for a moment before they wave to the cameras and head back where they came from.  Spectral Suit floats up to the cameras and says something before heading out and the cameras turn off.

“Spectral Suit just thanked Seamstress for saving his soul.  So, I guess that’s it, and Marinette will be back soon?”  Adrien ponders.

Ms. Bustier turns off the projector, “Ok everyone, back to your seats.  I’m sure everyone will have questions for Marinette, but she’ll only be able to answer one at a time, so why don’t we all write down a question or two, hand them in, and she’ll choose the questions that she can answer, so she won’t be overwhelmed.”

The class starts writing down questions, but in less than a minute, the classroom door opens up.  Doorman walks through, quickly followed by Seamstress.  Seamstress takes off her nurses’ hat, and her outfit fades away revealing Marinette holding a hairpin in her hand.

Everyone starts talking at once, but Ms. Bustier quickly silences them, reminding them about the purpose of writing down questions.

Doorman closes the door and opens it again, revealing a new portal to who knows where.  “Sorry again for interrupting the lesson.  Marinette, I’ll see you tomorrow for the final fixes of Majestia’s new outfit, now that she’s used it in actual superhero duties.”

Alya jots down more notes into her phone.

Marinette gives Doorman a wide smile, “Sure thing.”

Doorman leaves through the portal, and the door closes behind him.

Marinette fiddled her thumbs nervously, “So, I guess you guys want an explanation?”

In unison, the class excitedly yelled a “YES!”

“Can you guys promise to not tell anyone?  If Hawkmoth finds out, he might come after me to steal my secrets.”

Again, the class yelled “YES!” in unison.

‘ _Ok, I can do this, just tell them the story I prepared._ ’  “Well, you see, a few months ago I met a wizard that came to Paris to investigate the Miraculous.  He said that he, um, could sense that I was capable of using magic, so he’s been teaching me how to make magical items, like my hairpin that can cast an illusion to disguise myself.  We’re hoping that with enough practice and studying, I’ll be able to make charms and accessories to prevent people from being akumatized.  It’ll take a while, so it’s really more of a backup plan in case Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t find him first.”

After waiting a moment to see if Marinette would continue, Alya spoke up, “What did…”

Ms. Bustier interrupted, “Ms. Cesaire, write your question down like everyone else and hand it to me.”

The class started writing questions down.  Alya quickly got up with her question in hand, ran down, slamming the question on Ms. Bustier’s desk.

Ms. Bustier sighed, and then looked at the question.  “Marinette, what did Mr. Doorman mean when he said ‘I’ll see you tomorrow for the final fixes of Majestia’s new outfit’?”

Marinette started fidgeting, “Well, you see, as part of my training, I’ve been, um, making new outfits for superheroes around the world, enchanting them with different magical powers, and Majestia’s new outfit is my latest creation.”

The students started looking at each other and began murmuring, taking doubtful glances at Lila.

Lila stood up at her desk and yelled, “LIAR!”

Everyone stopped and looked at Lila.

Marinette appeared shocked and slightly hurt at the accusation, “Lila, what do you mean?”

“I met the person that made Majestia’s outfit, and that person wasn’t you.”

Sounding defensive, “Lila, I made Majestia’s outfit and Doorman just said that he’s going to pick me up to make my final fixes on it.  Are you accusing Doorman of lying too?”

Anger builds in Lila’s voice, “You, you tricked him somehow.  You, you used your magic to brainwash him, you witch.”

Adrien stands up and faces Lila, “Lila, you say that like having magic is a bad thing.  Ladybug and Chat Noir have magic and they’re the heroes of Paris.  Next to the Ladybug, Marinette is the best person in Paris, she’s so incredibly kind, friendly, loving, sincere, and helpful, so don’t go accusing her of brainwashing people.”

“Grrr, you planed this, both of you, just to humiliate me.”

Sounding annoyed, Marinette responds, “What exactly are you accusing me of planning?  Having Majestia reveal her outfit while Alya was next to you before class, so she’d bring it up, and you’d lie about it? And then have Doorman come here in need of my help, to reveal that I’m the one that made the outfit, just to humiliate you?”  Marinette started walking up the steps to reach Lila.  “If I wanted to prove to everyone that you’re a liar, I could have just called up Jagged Stone in class, and asked him if he ever met you.  I could have asked Rose to email Prince Ali to see if he ever met you.  I could have had Alya ask Ladybug if you’re really her best friend.  I could have tracked down your parents, and find out if you really spent months travelling or just skipping class the whole time.”  Marinette’s hands shot out past Lila’s head, and clamped around an Akuma.  Marinette held it in her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated for a what seemed like several minutes to the class, but was in fact less than a minute.  Marinette opened her hands, revealing a purified butterfly.  “Lila, I don’t know why every word you speak is a lie, but I can’t trust you.”  Marinette reaches into her bag, and puts on a pair of gloves.   “Class, please don’t be too angry at Lila, there is something seriously wrong with her.  I’d like everyone to be willing to listen and accept her when she’s being honest, but I’m going to have to ask all of you to not speak of anything that happened this morning.  I’m going to erase the last hour of Lila’s memories, so for my safety, please don’t talk about it.”

Lila’s eyes open wide and she tries to back away from Marinette, but falls onto her seat.  “Obliviscatur!”  Marinette’s gloves glow, she reaches out and touches Lila, who promptly slumps over.  Lila starts groaning as if she’s just waking up.  Marinette gently shakes her, “Hey Lila, are you ok?  You fell asleep in class, and then you fell over.”

Lila sits up, and looks around, “How did I get here?”

“You seem really tired.  Ms. Bustier, maybe I should take Lila to the nurse, so she can take a nap and be ready for next class.”

Ms. Bustier responds, “That’s a good idea Marinette.  Thank you for being such a good role model to the rest of the class.”

“Sure thing.”  Marinette helps her bewildered classmate gather her books, and takes her to the nurse.

After leaving the nurse, Tikki pokes out of Marinette’s purse and giggled.  “Marinette, you’re really lucky that everything went exactly as planned.”

Marinette giggled, “I wonder how I ever got so lucky.”  Marinette stopped walking and started blushing.  “Tikki, did Adrien just defend me from Lila, saying I’m the best person in Paris?  So incredibly kind, friendly, loving, sincere, and helpful?”


	2. Adrien’s Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reveal that Marinette can use magic, Adrien starts to put the pieces together.

In the middle of the night, in a dark room, a young hero stares at his computer.

                                               Ladybug                                  Marinette

Bluebell Eyes                           Check                                      Check

Hair as dark as night               Check                                      Check

Freckles on nose                     Check                                      Check

Creative                                  Check                                      Check

Smells like vanilla and sugar   Check                                      Check

Stands up to bullies                Check                                      Check

Hates Liars                             Check                                      Check

Hates Lila                               Check                                      Check

Doesn’t like Chloe                  Check                                      Check

Has Magic                              Check                                      Check

Loves family and friends         Check                                      Check

Knows American Superheros   Check                                     Check

In love with someone              Mystery Boy                             Luka?

Reaction to puns                     Groans                                     Giggles

Has siblings                            ?                                              No

Has cousins                            ?                                              ?

Favorite subject                      ?                                              Art

Passion                                   ?                                             Fashion

Connection to Alya                 Was first interview, why?         Best friend

Clumsy                                   Madly clumsy?                        Yes

Feelings for Chat                    Rejects him                             Confessed Love

 

Other notes/questions:

Ladybug said that Marinette was cute when she first introduced her to Chat Noir.

Marinette went on a date with Evillustrator, to protect others.

How does Marinette know that Lila is a liar?

 

* * *

 

 

Plagg flies over to Adrien, “Come on kid, go to bed already.”

“Plagg, don’t distract me, I think I’m close to asking the right questions.  Besides, it’s only…” Adrien looks at the clock on the computer, “shoot, it’s 2:30 am.  I’m going to be exhausted for the morning’s photoshoot.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was sitting at his desk before class listening to Alya and Nino discuss yesterday’s Akuma attack.

“So dude, you’ve been quiet.  What do you think of yesterday’s Akuma?”

Adrien hung his head down and sighs, “I can’t remember anything about it.”

“Were you trying to follow Marinette again, and she did that mind wipe thing?”

“I’m not sure, but I guess that’s what happened.”

“Dude, you need to chill out and give her some space.  I want to learn more about her magic too, but we just have to wait until she’s ready.  You’ve been mind-wiped multiple times, and she hasn’t done that to anyone else in class besides…” Nino stopped talked at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Adrien watches the door, hoping its Marinette.  The footsteps stop, and then the door opens, revealing Kim, Max, and Alix.

Sounding annoyed, Alya speaks, “Yo Kim, you better not mess up today, we don’t know if these mind-wipes are going to give Lila some kind of brain condition.”

“No worries, I’ve got this handled.”

“No worries?  I calculate that there’s a 76.456% chance that you’ll say something that forced Marinette to cast her spell on Lila again today.”

Alix snickers, “Those odds don’t sound very good to me.”

“Alix, I calculate that you have a 68.327% chance of screwing up today… assuming Kim doesn’t do it first of course.”

“Hey Alix, I bet you’ll be the one to screw up today.”

“Loser isn’t allowed to talk for the rest of the week, except to respond to teachers.”

“Deal!”, Kim reaches out and shakes Alix’s hand.

“Deal!”

“I calculate that the odds for both of you have dropped by 11.231% and 13.58% respectively.”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple classes later, during art…

Lila smiled sweetly, “Hey Rose and Juleka, would you like some advice on colors and composition?  I learned how to paint from Maurice Boitel himself.”

Juleka mumbled, “Sure, that’s cool.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and whispers to Alya, “He died in 2007, when did she leave Italy again?”

Working next to Marinette, Kim overheard the comment and snickered, and he added, “It’s really incredible how many lies she comes up with every day.”

All conversations cease, because Kim spoke a little too loudly.

Lila starts crying, “Marinette, why do you hate me so much?  Why can’t you stop bullying me, and making up lies about me?  All I’ve ever done is try to be a good friend, but I’m sorry that you’re jealous of my exciting life.”

“Crap, I’m sorry Marinette, are you going to have to do that magic mind thingy again?”

“What magic mind thingy?  What’s Marinette been doing to me?”

Marinette face palms, “I wasn’t going to have to until you went and mentioned the magic.”  As Marinette walks over to Lila, she notices a purple butterfly entering through the window, but she was able wipe Lila’s memories of the last few minutes before the butterfly could land.  The butterfly fluttered about a little bit, before heading outside.

“I… a… have to make a phone call, be right back.”  Marinette quickly escapes the classroom.

“Do you think she’s calling Ladybug?”

“I calculate a 96.765% probability of that being the case.”

Adrien stands up, “I have to go to the bathroom, brb.”

Nino’s hand lands firmly on Adrien’s shoulder, “No you don’t.  I told you, stop chasing her around.  You’re borderline stalking her now.”

Adrien sighs and sits back in his seat.

Kim sits in his seat, defeated, “I can’t believe I messed up again.”

Alix glares at him, “Kim!  No talking!  That was the bet.”

“Fine!”

“Kim!”

 

* * *

 

 

With the Destroyer defeated for the second time, with the help of Rena Rouge and Carapace again, Chat was let alone to console the akuma victim.  Once that was done, he leapt away to find an alley to de-transform in.

Leaving the alley as Adrien, he bumps into someone, and he hears a squeak.  Adrien looks up to see it’s his good friend Marinette, and he begins to rub the back of his neck.

“A-adrein, what were you doing in that alley?  How long were you there?”

Nervously, Adrien avoids looking into her eyes, which is when he sees that behind her, is Luka, walking away from them.  “Look Marinette, I think there’s something we need to talk about.  Why don’t we talk in the alley, where it’s a little more private?”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette arrives at class, and groans as she sits next Alya, who is in the middle of a conversation with Nino.

“What’s wrong girl?”

“Adrien found me after the akuma fight and cornered me.  He said that he knows I’m Rena Rouge, which I’m not, and that I’m dating Carapace, aka Luka, which isn’t true either.”

Alya and Nino look at each other, “Oh boy, what did you say?”

“I was so shocked.  He was so far off that mark, I just tried to play it off as a joke.  I-I told him…”  Marinette inhales, “that Luka and I are in a casual and open relationship, and if he wants to join us, he can.”

“Wow, that’s bold.  And then what happened?”

“He turned and ran away.”  Marinette’s head drops onto the desk, “Why is my life so complicated.  Should I tell him in a few days that we broke up?”

“And the next time Adrien runs into Luka, he’ll say that he’s sorry that the two of you broke up.”

Marinette groans.

The door opens, and a student walks in with his face covered by his bag.  The student sits down in Adrien’s seat, and continues hide his face from the others.

“Adrien, I wasn’t serious before.  And you should know that I’m not Rena Rouge, and Luka isn’t Carapace.”

“Marinette, I’m sorry for figuring it out.  I hope you don’t get in trouble with Ladybug, but you don’t have to lie, I can keep a secret, and I’ve seen how compatible you are with Luka, just like Rena and Carapace.”

Alya clears her throat, “Hey Sunshine, I think you’re really off the mark on this one.”

Adrien straightens up and looks over, “Oh no, I’m so sorry for revealing your secret.  Please don’t hate me.”

Alya rolls her eyes, “I’ve totally seen Carapace and Luka at the same time, they’re not the same person.”

“That would be a good defense, if Rena couldn’t make illusions.”

Alya facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, is the conclusion with Lila's reaction to everything.


	3. Lila’s Medical Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has been blacking out, and she's getting worried.

Lila leans back in the sterile seat, while waiting for the doctor to return.  Up until recently, everything was going great.  Almost the entire class was wrapped around her finger, and she was almost ready to start phase two of operation “Destroy Marinette”.  With Adrien knowing the truth, she had to move slowly and carefully, but once enough doubt had been planted in phase two, phase three would be swift and it’d be too late for Adrien to help Marinette.  Phase four, aka the bonus phase, would be even better, because Adrien would be too afraid to stand up to her, and he’d have no choice but to be her boyfriend.  It would have taken a lot of work to properly trap Adrien without someone being sacrificed, so it was serendipity that Marinette voluntarily walked up to the alter.

Now though, in one day, everything seemed to change, and she had no idea why.  Her classmates were no longer enthralled by her achievements, some of them even glared at her angrily from time to time, and around the same time she started having blackouts and narcolepsy.  Something was seriously wrong, so hopefully the doctor will come back with a way to fix her mojo.

 

* * *

 

 

‘ _Useless, completely useless.  What kind of incompetent doctor is she, saying that there’s nothing physically wrong with me and I must be stressed out and should relax more.  What, did she not get enough money from all of the tests, she needs to get a kickback from her psychologist friend as well?_ ’

Lila slides the classroom door open, and takes her seat a couple minutes before the start of the second period of the day.

Nathaniel stops drawing his comic and glances over, “Is everything ok?  No one knew where you were last period.”

Lila turned to Nathaniel and put on a frown, “I’m so sorry for making everyone worry, I lost track of time talking to Prince Ali.  He needed my advice on a project he’s doing to improve children’s hospitals in Africa.  He’s such a sweet boy, but all of the adults in his life have ulterior motives, so he has trouble finding people he can truly trust.”  ‘ _Nailed It!_ ’

Nathaniel responded with an unenthusiastic, “Oh, that’s nice.”

Lila smiled at Nathaniel while she tried to contain the twitch of her eye, ‘ _That’s nice?  That’s all he has to say?_ ’  Lila looks around the classroom, noticing how no one is paying attention to her.  ‘ _Ok, how about this?_ ’  Lila opens her bag and takes out her textbook, “Ow!”  She drops the book on her desk, and grabs her wrist, while her face shows pain.

“Oh, are you ok?”

‘ _Why isn’t he more concerned?_ ’ “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just that I hurt my wrist again yesterday.  There was a cat that was running towards a busy street, and I had to dive onto the ground to save it.”

Alya stood up and anger filled her voice, “So you’re saying that you got hurt again, saving another cat?”

Lila shrunk back, “Alya?  Why are you angry at me?  You shouldn’t listen to Marinette’s lies; she hates me.”  Lila looks over to Marinette who’s too busy drooling over Adrien to notice the commotion.

Alya clenches her fist and growled, “Why you!  When we all found out you were lying, she told us to just ignore the lies and to give you a second chance once you start being honest, but guess what, you’re out of chances.”

Lila’s lip trembled, “Alya, why do you think I was lying.”

Some emotion flashed over Alya’s eyes too quickly for Lila to read.  “Well, if you must know, you talk in your sleep, and you’re very good at responding to questions.  It didn’t take long for you to confess to everything.”

Lila’s mouth dropped as her skin lost color.  “Marinette!  What did you do?”

“Oh, stop trying to blame her for your own problems.  By the way, you’re literally the only person beside Hawkmoth that hates Ladybug, so there must be something seriously wrong with you.”

Lila stands up and clenches her fist as she growls at Alya.  “Who do you think you are, thinking you’re so much better than me!  You drank my stories like sweet nectar, and you’re a reporter.  It’s rather pathetic if you ask me.”

“You’re right, I need to be a better reporter and a better friend while I’m at it, but there’s something you should know.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“The reason why you keep passing out.”

The class looks around nervously.  Even Marinette is paying attention now, and it totally has nothing to do with the fact that Adrien could see her staring while he was watching the confrontation.

For the first time, the class truly hears the mocking venom in Lila’s sweet honey voice, “Oh, and why is that Doctor Cesaire?”

“Every time you get angry and a butterfly heads your way, you suddenly pass out and the butterfly leaves.  Ladybug says that some people can become immune to akumaization.”

Lila falls back into her seat.  She’s lost.  Every skill and tool available to her have been utterly destroyed.  ‘ _Maybe I can transfer classes?  No, the rest of the school has been keeping their distance as well.  Transfer schools?  Can I do that without Mother demanding to speak to the principal?  Can I transfer without Mother ever finding out?_ ’

“Hey Lila?”  Lila feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to she Marinette.  “You know, Chloe has bullied us for years, and we all hated her…”

“Hey!  Leave me out of this!”

“… but now she’s been acting better and we’ve been getting along, almost like friends.  I’m sure if you start being honest with us, and you be nicer, we can become friends someday.”

Lila lets out a whine, “OMG!  You’re such a goody goody.”  Lila’s forehead falls onto the desk, and she moves her books so no one can see her face.  After a moment the teacher comes in, and she hears Marinette walk back to her desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus:

Adrien enters the dining room for dinner, and is surprised to see his father sitting there.

“Adrien, I hope all has been well.”

Adrien sits in his seat, “It has been Father, how have you been?”

“Fine.”

The food comes out, and their plates are served.

“Adrien, I noticed that your class hasn’t been akumatized recently.  Is everything alright?”

‘ _That’s an odd way to ask that question._ ’  “Yes sir.  Chloe has been getting nicer recently.”

“Hm, it’s good to know that she’s growing up.  Is there anything else going on in class?”

“Well, the new girl was caught in her lies, and she’s been almost akumatized several times since.”

“Oh, why was she only almost akumatized?”

Adrien stabs his dinner, “Well, she’s been passing out.  One theory is that since she’s been akumatized several times already, her body is shutting down to protect itself.  Maybe she’s immune now or something.”

“Hm, that’s an interesting theory.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nooroo, is what Adrien said true?  Can people become immune to akumatization?”

“It is possible.  It's a pretty rare side effect of my powers.” ‘ _Rare, as in it's never happened before, but that Lila girl has too much fun hurting people._ ’

“That’s… rather disappointing.  Months of planning have been lost.  What should I do?”  Gabriel paces about his lair for a minute and then abruptly stops.  “Nooroo, can you block Lila's emotions, we should stop wasting time with her?”

"Of course, Master."

"Then make it so."  The butterfly miraculous begins to glow, “Ah, is that Monsieur Rat I sense?  This should prove to be a good distraction.  Dark Wings Rise!”  Hawkmoth cackles maniacally.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be a 3 part story. Adrien's chapter and Lila's chapter will be a bit more crack and less Saltinette's revenge.
> 
> I'm thinking the clothing/accessories work similar to D&D/Pathfinder, where they can usually only use their power X times a day or X minutes per day, since it'll take too much time/resources to make better versions that work more often.


End file.
